The present invention relates to a switch assembly for a variable resistor. More particularly, it relates to a switch structure which is suited to be additionally disposed posteriorly to a multistage variable resistor provided with a plurality of rotary variable resistors. More specifically, it provides a switch assembly which is compact, can be controlled easily and reliably and is low in cost.
A switch assembly of the specified type has been installed posteriorly to a multistage variable resistor used for adjusting the sound volume and the tone quality in a car stereo set or the like, and has been employed as a muting switch or the like. The conventional switch assembly, however, does not have the sure feel of positive operation when it is actuated. It has therefore been disadvantageous in that the operating feel is inferior and that the operator feels unsure of operation.